The transparent conductive film is a conductive film which exhibits excellent properties of high conductivity and good transmittance for visible light, thus it has a wide application prospects. Currently, the transparent conductive film has been successfully used in fields of liquid crystal display, touch panel, electromagnetic shielding, transparent surface heater of transparent electrode of the solar cell, and flexible light-emitting device, etc.
The conventional transparent conductive film usually needs to be patterned through exposure, development, etching, cleaning, and other procedures, after that a conductive region and a transmission region are formed on the surface of the substrate according to the pattern. Or a metal mesh can be formed on a specific region on the substrate by printing. The mesh in the double-layered conductive film is essential to optical performances of the film; it desires a good conductivity, as well as high transmittance for visible light and high infrared reflectivity. It is necessary to align upper and lower meshes during the design and lamination of the double-layered conductive film, so as to avoid undesirable optical phenomena as well as the color difference between the mesh areas. Therefore, an alignment accuracy of the double-layered conductive film is relatively high, usually of 10 μm, such that the undesirable optical phenomena can be avoided and a high transmittance can be guaranteed. Since the alignment accuracy in the production is relatively high, the equipment and operating requirements also have a relatively high demand.